


Cupcakes

by lilycalloway



Category: Like Us Series - Krista Ritchie & Becca Ritchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilycalloway/pseuds/lilycalloway
Summary: @daisyonmeadows on twitter: When Akara shows up in the middle of us baking cupcakes and decides to attack us with the frosting. Now we're all covered in it. @akara_kitsuwon you're evil!





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to Krista and Becca Ritchie.

It’s Sunday afternoon and Mom, Winona and I have decided to bake cupcakes. Dad went out on a run, so he’s not here at the moment.

“You guys ready for this?” Mom asks us.

“Yeah,” I say with a smile.

“Definitely.” Nona says.

Mom’s reading off the ingredients we’ll need, and Nona and I are grabbing them. Once everything’s gathered on the center island, we start putting things in the mixing bowl. Mom cracks the eggs, I add the flour and the butter and Nona mixes in the remaining ingredients. I pour the batter into the cupcake tray, trying to make each one even.

Mom reads the back of the box again. “It needs to bake for twenty to thirty minutes.”

We already pre-heated the oven, so it’s ready to go. I hand her the tray and she sticks it in the oven. “Can you set the timer, Nona?”

“Yeah.” She walks to the fridge where our timer sticks and she turns it to 25 minutes. It starts ticking as soon as she’s done.

While we wait for them to bake, Dad comes back from his run.

“Hey, Dad.” I say.

“Hey, Sul. It smells good in here, what are you guys up to?”

“We’re baking chocolate cupcakes!” My mom says.

“Of fucking course.” He smiles and gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

My phone pings in my pocket. I take it out and grin at the name I see on the screen.

_Hey, I’m on my way over. -Akara_

I text him back and then lift my head and see Nona looking at me. “Is that Akara?” she asks.

“Yeah, he’ll be here soon.”

“Great.”

When the timer goes off, I silence it and Mom heads to the oven and grabs a oven mitt before opening it and taking out the tray. She places it on the counter and closes the oven.

“They look so fucking good!” I say.

“We did well,” Nona says.

“We always do! Now we just gotta let them cool for a bit and then we can add the frosting.”

The front door opens several minutes later and I hear a familiar sound of keys. The footsteps get closer until they round the corner and I see Akara walking towards us.

“Hey guys.” He says.

“Hey, Kits!”

Mom, Dad and Nona greet him as he enters the kitchen further.

He smiles at me. Noticing the tray on the counter he says, “Are those cupcakes?”

“You know it.”

Nona comes over to us, holding three different tubes of frosting. She hands one to me and then looks to Akara, holding one out to him. “Wanna help add the frosting?”

“Sure.” He grabs the tube of frosting and opens it. I’ve just started putting frosting on one cupcake when all of the sudden, a hand hits my face.

“Kits!” I squeal, turning to him. I wipe away the frosting near my eyes and look at my hands. My face is covered in blue frosting.

He’s laughing.

“Think that’s so fucking funny, huh? How about this?” I lift the cupcake I was just frosting and smear it all over his face, leaving a mess of purple frosting on him.

He retaliates, squeezing the tube of frosting he’s holding and aiming it toward me. I scream again. It lands in my hair and on my shirt.

I look towards Nona and she’s laughing as she watches this go down. Akara follows my gaze and aims his frosting at her. She tries to cover her face but fails, squealing.  
When I catch her attention, I gesture with my eyes toward Akara and she nods, grabbing her tube of green frosting.

“You really shouldn’t have started this,” I say. He turns back toward me and I pull the collar of his shirt toward me and squeeze frosting down his shirt.

I see Nona come up behind him and do the same, pulling at his collar in the back. Once he realizes she’s behind him, he turns around, surprised. “Wait what—”

She looks at me and I nod. At the same time, we press our hands against his chest and back, spreading out the frosting against his skin. He laughs.

Nona comes around him and stands next to me and we aim our frosting at him again. He fires back with his own.

“Guys!”

At the sound of my mom’s voice, we all stop and slowly turn towards her. I’m laughing. We must look ridiculous, but I don’t care, we’re having fucking fun.

My mom walks toward us, and says, “Did you really think you could have a frosting fight without me?” and squeezes a tube of pink frosting at us.

We all point ours toward her and she gets covered in frosting instantly. We’re all laughing.

I didn’t even realize Dad had left the kitchen until he comes back and says, “Hey Dais, where’s the—“

Mom walks up to him, hands covered in frosting and smears it all across his face, cutting him off.

He stands there for a moment before saying, “What the fuck?”

“We’re having a frosting fight!”

He looks around at all of us, and chuckles, shaking his head. “You guys are fucking crazy.”

“Akara’s the one who started it.” I tell him.

He looks at Akara, surprised. “Really?”

He nods. “Yeah.”

“Alright, I’m in.” He says. Mom tosses him a tube of red frosting. He catches it, opening it. Then he squeezes it right over her head, leaving big red streaks in her hair. I sneak up behind him, squeezing my almost empty tube at his back. He turns around and gets me back, covering me in frosting and when I try to fire back, nothing comes out.

“Nona! Pass me the orange one!”

She tosses it to me and I aim it at my dad. Nona gets him too.

I’m too focused on my mom and dad that I don’t see it when both Nona and Akara turn on me. I try to get back at them, but it’s hard to see through all the frosting.

When Nona redirects her aims toward our parents, I laugh, watching them get covered. I turn to Akara and he’s already looking at me, a small smile on his face.

I meet his gaze and we just stare at each other for a moment. His hair and face are covered in purple, green and pink, his shirt streaked with every color. His arms are full of each one too. I barely register what’s happening behind me. I don’t know what it is, but suddenly I just wanna be closer to him. The way he’s looking at me—

“Sulli!”

I turn at the sound of my name, forgetting my thoughts. I’m met with more frosting. My mom laughs as she watches my reaction. I get back at her, my dad helping.

It’s a war of frosting, all of us covered from head to toe in different colors. The center island is a mess, along with the counter. Some even got on the floor. 

We keep going like this for a while longer until we all finally calm down and actually frost some of the cupcakes. Not much frosting was left, so the decorating went pretty quickly.

We all eat one, testing them out.

“These taste amazing.” Mom says.

“Even with less frosting.” I add.

Afterwards, we all part ways, heading to clean up and go shower.

Never a dull moment in the Meadows household. I fucking love my family.


End file.
